Go with the flow!
by ivoryrose75
Summary: When danger is all around life makes you do things you never though you can able to. Sydney & Nigel on a hunt.


**Note:** **I do not own Relic Hunter! Non of the characters are mine. I just borrowed them for a little 'fun'.**

_Thank you Kathy for editing my English text back in the day._

* * *

**_Go with the flow!_**

_Written by: ivoryrose75_

Nigel was upset. He was fed up with the whole thing. He hardly admitted to himself but right now he was fed up with Sydney too.

He was hungry and tired. They were running in front of the rival relic hunters for long hours now. The air of the rainforest was humid and hot. He vainly had his green slacks and the matching light shirt on which was his most comfortable and easier wear, this kind of weather wasn't meant for Nigel. His shirt and slacks were wet and they _stuck_ to his skin. His hair was ruffled and, although he vainly tried to stroke it away from his forehead, the watered locks now and again kept falling back into his eyes.

He'd seen Sydney was tired and fed up too, but she still had chased on both of them. He hadn't understood what power rushed her on that way! Nigel felt he lost all his energy. Although they had stopped for several minutes to get back their breath, it turned out a big mistake, because their rivals were no in distance. When Nigel noticed they dogged them, he immediately alerted Sydney.

"Syd, they are way too close" he said, with worry in his voice.

"I noticed it too" answered Syd.

"What should we do? I just can't run any more!"

"We have to Nigel, we can't stay here or both of us will die here." Syd told him. "So make it snappy!"

Nigel gathered the rest of his strength and hot-footed it after her. Several feet onwards, they heard the humming of the river.

"Nigel, we have to jump!"

"Syd it is insanity! The river flows way too deep down for us to jump, there are rocks and we both would die for sure!"

"If they catch us, we won't come through either."

"What if we climb that tree?" He pointed of a thick-trunked one, overgrown by lianes. "Maybe they would pass by us and we would shake them off!"

Syd looked towards the tree. It leant above the river, it looked strong and steady.

"Right than, Nige. Let's try it!"

If we have no choice we could jump down – she thought but couldn't tell a word.

They ran to the tree and started to climb up. The off-sets helped them clamber. They were near to the top of the tree, which was exactly placed above the droning river. The site of the road they passed along was a lot better from the top of the tree. The trees along the river had been more diffuse and the sunshine could break through at their tops a lot more. The rival relic hunters followed their marks but thanks to the undergrowth they lost them and passed the tree they've been on. Finally the two relic hunters gained a breathing space.

Nigel heaved a sight of relief and stretched out on the branch. Sydney, with a smile on her lips, eyed her little messed-up assistant and soaked in the sight of him. With his sodden cloathing, dirty cheeks and matted hair it offered a specifically thrilling sight, at least for Sydney. Nigel closed his eyes and heaved a sigh of relief again. Sydney still had the smile on her lips when Nigel opened one of his eyes but the smile had frozen on her face.

"Nigel" She whispered. "Don't move!"

"Why?" He asked and furrowed his brows and opened the other eye and glanced marveling at his boss.

"Because I said so!" She replied.

"Syd that's not the way things goes! You order me not to move and you couldn't give me any explanation?" and he would started to lift up.

Syd firmly and fastly pushed him back in his previous position - if the situation hadn't been that dangerous she would abandon herself to the buzz that Nigel effected in her.

"Stay calm, Nigel!" She hissed.

Nigel couldn't do anything else but stay. Sydney, while she was holding Nigel in his place with one of her legs she tied on a rope to her ankle than ontp Nigel's. Nigel hadn't a clue what was happening.

"What are you doing Syd?" He asked.

"Do you know the legend of the natives of Pentecost Island?"  
Nigel looked at her, completely uncomprehending.

"Which of them do you mean exactly, Syd?"

"The legend of bungee jumping!"

Nigel looked stunned.

"No Syd, you can't take it seriously! Anyhow we haven't any cause for jumping!"

"If that sweet little domestic cat which is snaking toward us is not enough cause, I don't know what is." Nigel heard the fright in Sydney's becalmed voice.

He lifted his head only just to meet his gaze with the green eyes of the black panther which was about 7 feet away.

"There had to be another way" Moaned Nigel. "I can't do it!"

"We have to jump, Nigel! I can't save both of us against a panther!"

"But what if the line unknots and both of us fall into the depths and we dash ourselves to death? The river flows very low down in the bottom of the ravine if you haven't noticed, Syd!"

"If we stay here, the panther will bite us to death instead! Which way do you chose, Nigel? We have a ghost of chance than the offset will hold us, and we'll survive at least."

"I can't do it!"

"I know you _can_ do it!"

"I'm unable to do it, Syd!"

"Than do it for me because you love me, don't you Nige?"

"Yes, I do Syd" His words came from the depths, and they were much too honest.

" I love you too Nigel. Do it for us!"

Syd hugged him and pulled him with her into the depths, just in time before the panther would have born its teeth and jumped upon them.

Both of their hearts were jumping into their throats for the effect of the fall. It felt it they would die any second.

If he had to die together with Sydney – thought Nigel – he would die happily. Sydney's last words sounded in his ears when suddenly the line offset pulled them up before they would smash into the river. The last pulls of the offset slowed down and Sydney and he hugged each other tight and they hung upside down.

"Is it heaven Syd?" Asked Nigel still dizzy from the fall.

"It can be, if we want it to be, Nigel" Told Sydney.

She still held Nigel with one of her arms while she pulled up and she cut the line with her knife then let both of them fall into the river.

"Just go with the flow, Nigel!"

* * *

_**PS: I really checked out where this bungee jumping stuff started and there is a legend which about a native woman from Pentecost island who wanted to escape from his arrogant husband and she went by the river but he followed her and she tied a line offset around of her ankle and jumped into the depth when her husband jumped after her and she survived!**_

* * *

**Hope, you like it. Please review, I'd like to know what you think. **


End file.
